Tricycles have been used for decades and provide a pleasant means of relaxing, recreational transportation. Historically, tricycles have been of the rigid-frame type and are included in the repertoire of toys for most smaller children. Most recently, larger and faster tricycles have been offered for use by adults. Many such tricycles are of the recumbent type in which the rider operates the cycle from a reclining or near-reclining position. One such recumbent tricycle, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,421 (Wiener), is called the landspeeder and includes a rear driving wheel, a pair of steerable front wheels and a rider's "couch" positioned between the front and rear wheels. The pedal sprocket is located forward and above the front wheels and multiple gear ratios are provided by a derailleur.
Yet another recumbent tricycle is known as the "BRIKE" and has a pair of inwardly-tipped rear wheels, a single front driving wheel and a recliner-type seat between the front and rear wheels. Like the landspeeder, the pedal sprocket is positioned forward and somewhat above the front drive wheel. The BRIKE has but a single drive gear ratio.
Still another type of recumbent cycle is known as the "corsa" which, like those mentioned above, has a reclining-type seat positioned between the front and rear wheels. The corsa cycle has a single rear wheel, two front wheels and side sticks which control steering, breaking and shifting for its 9-speed transmission. Pedals are mounted well forward and above the front wheels.
Yet another type of recumbent tricycle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,502 (Forbes et al.). What is called a "knock-down" is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,826 (Ziegler Jr.). The tricycle shown in the Ziegler Jr., patent is clearly intended for use by small children. Yet another type of tricycle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,778 (LaBrie) while folding or collapsible bicycles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,672 (Pera); 3,854,755 (Tang) and 4,067,589 (Hohn).
One disadvantage is that such cycles are not collapsible. If one desires to transport such a cycle in a motor vehicle or the like, the cycle occupies an unnecessarily large amount of space.
The recumbent tricycles described above tend to share certain disadvantages. In particular, the rider must be in a reclining or near-reclining position to operate them. The resulting visibility is poor because the rider is positioned very near the ground and such poor visibility is aggravated by the fact that as the cycle is propelled by pedalling, the riders knees obstruct forward vision.
Yet another disadvantage is that when the rider is in a reclining or near-reclining position close to the ground, it is difficult to mount and dismount the cycle. Still another disadvantage arising from the need to accommodate a reclining rider is that the cycle is unnecessarily long and therefore more difficult to transport.
Still another disadvantage is that it is difficult if not impossible to carry an infant in a separate infant seat. The arrangement of known cycles simply does not accommodate the attachment of such a seat. This is likely dismaying to parents of small children. Still another disadvantage of known recumbent tricycles is that the seats are (or appear to be) neither adjustable nor removable. Adjustability is important for maximum comfort of riders having differing body lengths.
An improved tricycle which is collapsible which provides good visibility in traffic, which accommodates an infant seat and which provides a multi-speed drive arrangement would be an important advance in the art.